


I Love You

by amarvelbitch9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's a fucking fluff-fest, literally only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarvelbitch9/pseuds/amarvelbitch9
Summary: Tony expresses his love for Steve





	I Love You

Imagine seeing someone so goddamn perfect that you cannot even fathom their existence. And maybe you didn’t even see it in the beginning, because you maybe weren’t very attracted to blonds or blue eyes or muscles built like a frickin’ greek god but damn. They become so goddamn perfect. And it’s a gradual thing, you know. It’s not as if you wake up one morning and look at the person sleeping next you in all their sleepy, drooling glory and think I hit the fucking jackpot. Like maybe you’re leaving to fight the super-villain of the week (is it really so common now, fuck?) and they’re putting their suit on and it’s not even their ass that does it but their fucking determination? To save as many people as they can, because they think the weight of the world rests on their shoulders. And even though you pause for a second it’s not as if you really think twice about it because you have to go out and save people too. Or when they wake up in the morning and you’ve already been lying in bed for ages, just staring at them, and it’s probably been bordering on creepy with the intensity of your gaze scouring every inch of their beautiful face thinking “holy shit. You are like sunshine, as if it shines from your pores and it’s in the way you’re drooling a little right now and in how you’re so relaxed in a way you rarely are when you’re conscious (but sometimes I see it when you’re with me).” And then you wake up slowly and you’re still groggy and sleepy but then you look at me and fix me with the most adorable eyes that just ooze love and holy fuck you’re so beautiful and...  
“Damn, I love you.”  
He couldn’t even remember what he was doing but Steve had come into the room wearing nothing but his Iron Man boxers and a white t-shirt, which seemed like an odd combination, sure, but looked as if it was made to be worn on Steve. He hadn’t even done anything to his hair so it was messy and all over the place and he had come in still rubbing the sleep from his eyes but damn, if he wasn’t the most beautiful person alive.  
“Yeah. Yeah. I love you, Steve.”  
And it wasn’t even in the way that you appreciate someone because of their body or any of their physicalities, because even though Steve was built like a Greek God, it wasn’t what Tony was most attracted to. Steve was just a beautiful human being.  
“Tony…”  
He felt it in the way he would glance at Steve sometimes and just be hit with a wall of emotion and it was as if Steve was beauty in its truest, most purest form. When Tony would give Steve just an arbitrary look, but it would amount to so much. Sometimes his heart physically ached with the force of keeping all those emotions inside his body, as if there was just too much love to contain - it was as if the whole universe couldn’t even fit his love most of the time.  
“I love you too.”  
Even though pain implies ‘bad’, it would make Tony the happiest man alive to be able to live with it. Steve was worth it. It was in the way he oozed love and sunshine and happiness and beauty. As emotionally constipated as Tony was, even he couldn’t miss the depth of emotion Steve gave him, because everything was right there, on his face, for the world to see how much Steve Rogers loved Tony Stark.  
And then they were kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a love-sick mood and kind of spewed everything on a page :)  
> If you any criticisms or anything to add, leave a comment (please be nice!)  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
